Take Care
by givemeakiss
Summary: I just want you to take care of yourself.
1. Prologue

Title: Take Care

Summary: I just want you to take care of yourself.

Pairing: Brittany & Santana

Rated: T

It wasn't my intention to hurt you, it never was. You know I loved you more than I ever loved anyone else, so I didn't mean any harm but, as time passes by my patience grows thin and I can't stand it no more. I can't just stand by the lockers watching you from across the hallway kissing another person's lips, laughing at their jokes and spending time with them. I've had enough and I know I promised you that I'd wait, I'd wait until you're ready and wiling to come out for me. I waited for 4 years now, keeping a large distance from you because you were popular and I wasn't. We met in the playground by the lake, we both were bringing our little siblings there and when I caught your eyes, I knew then and there that I had fallen into your arms. I was fourteen when I discovered my intense feelings for you. You wanted to talk to me, get to know me… so we spent our summer before high school together, from day until night and I know I wasn't the only one who enjoyed. By the last week of summer, you confessed your feelings to me and so did I, I was about to kiss you when you said you didn't want to be official. You didn't want us to be known to anyone even if we were alone in your room-you said this confusing thing about eyes that can see without you knowing and you were afraid someone might see us, so I waited. For how long I've wanted to touch my lips to yours, to feel you the way other men felt with you. To touch and pleasure you, to make you smile and laugh and be yourself around me again.

I guess my patience and love wasn't enough for you to be brave for me. We hung out, but eventually we had to stop because you were afraid again that someone might catch us in the neighborhood and stuff like that. Whenever our schedules for sunday mornings were to bring our siblings to the playground, you fully avoided me, you even brought a guy and made out with him, you even told him that your brother was playing with my cousin-who was actually my sister because you were embarrassed, ashamed of me. So I kept quiet and nodded along, the guy brushed me off though, waving me to another direction as I take the pinky of my sister and drag her to the other side of the playground with your brother in tow, he was tied to the hip with Sierra after all, you know how much Sierra loves spending time playing with your brother Joe.

Everything changed, you changed… and I guess, so did I. We both avoided each other, I never spoke a word to you and so did you but I won't like when I state that I watch you. How could I not when such a beauty as yourself stands before me? Can't you just forget about everything and think of me? Because I'm tired of waiting, when your just ignoring me and my feelings. It's unfair and too much. Then we're still in this situation, senior year. You're hanging out with the cheerleaders and jocks while I focus on my studies because if I don't work hard, I'd fail. I would chance glances at you during the classes we have together. I'm glad I had spanish with you from freshmen year to senior year. I love hearing your voice, it always did things to my tummy. But again, I'm tired. Especially seeing you walk by me without even looking at the corner of your eye. So I bite my lower lip and tighten my grip on the books held to my chest, striding towards the library because it's quiet there. On my way though, you appear all of a sudden and I was about to smile and ask if it was time when you pulled a slushy out from behind your back and throw it right at me-bullseye on the eye. It stung, and it hurt, and it was intentional-so I guess you hurt me intentionally, but I never did, no matter how much anger and hate I contained for you I would never ever in my entire life hurt you. My love for you was too much after all. You laughed though, and your current boyfriend slung his arm over your shoulder and kissed you in the cheek, murmuring a smug 'Nice one babe' to your ear before letting go and appearing the hands of the rest of your group. My eyes were closed when I felt your warm hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see your apologetic ones, but I didn't do anything but shrug you away and cover myself from the many eyes of people in the corridor-straight to the bathroom where I know you won't follow me because just as you said it, the bathroom is like a place were rumors start. So you don't want to be caught with me, that's why you never go to the bathrooms I go to because you say its to dangerous.

I clean my face, change my sweater with the extra shirt on my backpack and head to class, where I know you study in too. As I enter it, I do everything in my will to avoid your eyes because really, I can't take it anymore. I can't take all of this anymore so I never stood in a distance near you again, I never watched you, I never expected you, I just wanted to go away from you. And that's what I did, right after the hats were thrown in graduation, I went home and said goodbye to my parents, my suitcase for New York already packed and ready to go. I kissed them bye and drove towards the airport, not bothering to think about you because I had enough. Can't you see how much I've waited for you? 4 years, and nothing happened.

I didn't expect you to run to the airport though, wearing the red graduating uniform with a bouquet of roses cradled in your arms. I was surprised and dumbfounded when you told me you were ready to be together. I gritted my teeth and wanted nothing more than to slap your face and yell at you, but I told myself I couldn't do that-not to you, so I did the only thing possible to do, reject you.

You're face grew pale and you started to sob, stammering words I wished you said four years ago. You kept repeating the word I love you, I miss you and I'm sorry. You kept confessing that you always stalked me around school when I didn't know, that the presents I receive during my birthdays, holidays and etc were from you. That you regret every single moment and can't live without me but I told you specifically… and I quote, 'I loved you Santana. That was a long time ago and to be honest, I don't feel anything for you. It faded and my love is now devoted to dancing, singing and acting'. and with that, I offered you a small smile and left, but right before I did, I added a soft 'Take Care of yourself' to the end of my sentence. I wanted you to be safe, just because you hurt me doesn't mean I want you to be cursed and forgotten. I'll never forget you, my first love. But I want you to be safe, you need to take care and find someone else because I gave up on you, Santana. I don't want you anymore but I still love you. It's confusing but I made my decision, especially since you did nothing but torture me my whole high school life. I'm very sorry Santana but I don't love you anymore, but take care because I care about you. You are special to me and I can't lose you.

From the bottom of my heart,

Brittany Pierce.


	2. Chapter 1: Kurt and Me

Title: Take Care

Summary: I just want you to take care of yourself.

Pairing: Brittany and Santana

Rating: T

I was sitting by the dinner table, scanning through my favorite book of the week when a knock on my door disrupts me from my reading time. I tip my glasses up and tied my hair into a messy bun before standing up to walk towards the front door and open it to find Kurt, my gay best friend standing on the steps of my brand new apartment at New York.

"Hey Britt" he greets, politely, pulling out a basket of fruits like he was visiting some kind of sick person. I smiled in gratitude but not before rolling my eyes and giggling at his charade.

"Fruits? Seriously?" I asked, eyeing the object as Kurt guides himself inside the apartment and places the basket on top of the kitchen counter, not answering Brittany's question.

"It's not bad to bring fruits as a present is it?" he asks, eyebrow raised up suspiciously with a hidden smirk. "I'm offended you don't find it nice to give healthy gifts. What were you expecting? Chocolates and Cakes? That isn't good for your tummy Britt" he explains, wagging his index finger in a fatherly-attitude, making me snort at his childish ways.

"Alright, Alright, Thank you for the _healthy _fruits Kurt. I appreciate it" I replied, rolling my eyes as I picked the basket up and walked towards the fruit bowl by the top drawers, already setting them up on their rightful places.

"You're very welcome Ms. Pierce" he responds, winking playfully. We both laughed and soon enough I'm slicing cubes of apples in a saucer, because I know he eats it during his past time. Apples were his 'happy food' as he quote it.

"Want maple syrup with your apples Mr. Hummel?" I asked in a faux accent, straightening up my back as he threw his folded scarf towards my direction, causing it to smack flat-face on my right cheek. I blinked and placed the cutleries down, turning to him with a fake-shocked expression.

"Did you just hit me with a gay-scarf?" I threatened, slowly moving towards him when Kurt raised both his hands up in defense.

"Wait, Wait! As much as I'd love to play this game with you like always, is it alright to just chill, eat some apples and talk?" Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders as I look at him curiously. Uh-Oh, eating apple while talking Kurt meant something bad just happened.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Just let me finish up, go ahead and take a seat on the living room" I instructed lightly, dropping the scarf on top of the counter before heading back to the platform with the half-cut apple on top of it. I fold my sleeves up to my elbows and began to slice again, hearing Kurt's light footsteps go across the floor, towards the living room.

"So, what's up?" I ask, setting two saucers on the coffee table whilst taking a seat beside him, smiling wide.

"I've got good news." he mumbles, almost shyly. I noticed his cheeks turned a slight pink and his eyes were glimmering with something I don't know what to call it. The sight was beautiful though, I know I looked like that before, around 10 years ago when I met a certain person at a playground.

"Oh really?" I hummed, arching an eyebrow as I take a bite of a sliced apple. "And what might that be huh?" I teased, elbowing his left arm gently while urging him on.

"Blaine proposed!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the couch as he started to hop around with no care in the world-utterly and madly in love. I grinned and stood up as well, calming Kurt down before I engulfed him in a big bear hug, truly happy for my best friend.

"That's awesome Kurt!" I exclaimed, crushing his bones because I really was so so, happy for him. He deserved the best in the world, his past life was such a messed up one that I believe needed to be changed. This was the perfect thing he had to have.

I've never met Blaine that much though, he was usually out of the city, traveling. Kurt would come from time to time but I only met the other gay man at certain occasions. Him and Kurt have been … associated, ever since they were teens. Then you get the idea.

"And there's more! I chose you to be my maid of honor… if you will accept?" he squealed, hands clasped together in front of his chest whilst looking deeply into my eyes, a wide smile still in place.

I grin, pretending to pond over the request when Kurt all of a sudden whacks my back and sends me a pointed look, making me laugh and nod vigorously.

"yes, Yes! Of course I'd be your maid of honor Kurt, why would I say no?" I hummed, sticking my tongue out playfully before pulling him in a hug once again.

"Great because there's more. The wedding's going to be at Pennsylvania. Blaine wants it at his hometown, especially since most of his family and friends live there" he informs me, rubbing the back of my hand soothingly.

I quirk an eyebrow, slightly disappointed by Kurt's fiancee. "Oh really? And has he ever asked you about where your own family and friends live?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders and squeals. "He did at first, but one look at his eyes and I knew he always dreamt of getting married at Pennsylvania. My friends and family wouldn't mind a little. He did propose, so I'm returning the favor by doing what he wants for our location" he explains, smiling wide. It seems like he wouldn't stop smiling because he's mind is somewhere else all of a sudden and I have to pinch his skin just to get his attention back.

"Ouch!" he yelps, snapping his hands away from mine before massaging them like a child getting his first boo-boo. "Your pinches are painful Britt."

"Look at me while I'm talking then you wouldn't receive such a 'painful' little squeeze" I say, slowly walking towards my room with Kurt right behind me.

"It's not just a _'little painful squeeze'_ when it hurts like a bitch" he whines, I feel him pouting from the tip of his lips.

"Woah" I gasp, feigning shock as I raise both of my hands up. "Now you're cursing? Aren't you filled with so much surprises… I should blame Blaine for all of this"

He rolls his eyes in mockery. "Why do you blame him for all my wrong and good doings? It's not nice you know…"

I open my door room and walk around the place, looking for something. "Where else could you have gotten all of that? Your pet bird?" I joked, scanning through my books and dvd's at the top shelf. _Where in the world did I put that thing…_

"Ha Ha Ha, Very funny Britt. Ever wondered it might be you?"

I whip my head to him and quirked my eyebrow, wanting nothing more than to rip the smirk right out of his face. "Excuse me?" I ask, folding my arms together whilst leaning on the shelf. "Did I just hear you right?"

"Oh you heard me alright honey" he says, nodding furiously, the smirk not leaving his lips.

"Wait… wait, so are you trying to tell me I'm a bad influence?" I charged on, watching him.

Kurt licks his lips and shrugs his shoulders-again. "I dunno. Maybe? Maybe not? Blaine says-"

Oh hold up. I bring up my right hand and interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Hold it, did you just say that Blaine thinks of me as a bad influence?"

Kurt shakes his head with that oh-so shitty smirk. "I didn't say that. You assumed it"

"But you just said-"

"What I said was '_maybe, maybe not and blaine says' _that doesn't prove what you're trying to imply." he reasons out like we're in some kind of court. Me the guilty and he the one with the long white curly-hair and hammer pistol. Not the lawyer-he can never work the lawyer, I'm just giving that imaginary position to someone else.

"Why are you teasing me at this time?" I ask, defeated.

"Oh, I didn't start this. You did." he says, pointing his index finger at me as a smile appears on his mouth instead. "If you didn't accuse my boyfri-fiancee, I wouldn't have tempted you on"

"Whatever" I dismissed him and continued searching for the object I was looking for. Bending down, under my desk, I scan the wooden area for the secret opening at the sides. When my fingers suddenly get stuck inside a hole, I smile and push it towards the right, making it open for a metal box to fall down and hit the carpet floor.

"Right, I left it here…" I mumbled, picking it up all whilst dusting the dirt off, the box did stay there for a couple of years.

"What's that?" Kurt asks, tilting his head.

I take a seat on the edge of my bed and silently command him to 'come here'. Kurt does so, taking his steps slowly before grabbing the chair by the side of the bed and taking a seat there rather than beside me. He looks awkward and hesitant, his back straight as his fingers play with each other on top of his lap, he has his gay face on, his mouth slightly open with no signs of teeth. His teeth were small, and when he talks or sometimes sings, his teeth never show-it was all gums.

"Okay, if you are by any chance a secret agent or assassin from the FBI, CSI, CIA or whatever… please don't kill me with whatever's inside that oddly looking metal box" Kurt says, gulping down his saliva.

This made me chuckle and shake my head in disbelief. "You watch way too much Investigation shows." I commented, amused.

"…and besides, FBI doesn't exist. Neither of what you mentioned do… except maybe the CIA, they might be alive…" I added, just because I wanted to.

He let's out a breath I didn't know he was holding and waves his hand in front of his face, as if he were burning and the heater was turned on to full blast.

"Whoo, scared me there" he croaks, and for some reason I think he's hesitant to believe me. At any given time, I would joke around and surprise him by doing some karate shit with his body while he's sitting down but since he just gave me such good news and I'm about to hand him something equally as good, I won't do that for now.

"So, remember that time you and your mom came over around 2 years ago?" I ask, really-_really _slowly, but surely.

He stiffens and the color in his eyes darkens. "Yes. That was the only time we came over… together"

I take a while, making him loosen up a bit before offering my best friend a weak smile. "Well, she talked to me… when you excused yourself to the bathroom" I say, punching in the code for the lock-catching his eyes as it follows my fingers. The beeping sound of the numbers being encoded in disrupts the silence. "I know it's hard to bring this up to you but… she gave and told me something while you were busy…" As when all the numbers are in, the metaled box makes a ting-y sound and the lid opens, a few dust spurring out.

"She told me about you and her, it was short and fast, but meaningful. We all know how you take so long in the bathroom after all." I chuckled, trying to lift the mood up but it seemed to not work because I see your eyes watering. I take a deep breath and turn the object to your direction on my lap, making the open lid face you. "Then she handed me this and told me to keep it until… until you got proposed or something because she knew she wouldn't last long. She couldn't trust it to anyone else but me… I guess,

-but don't worry, I've never seen what was inside. It was a secret between the both of you, I wouldn't intrude" I added, smiling bashfully.

"So, here you go… I'll just… leave you at that" I ended, standing up to only place it on top of his own lap. I stare down at him and kissed his forehead. "She'll never stop loving you Kurt." I whisper, stepping away to give him one more smile before heading off, out of my apartment and somewhere else instead-I didn't miss the gasp when I held the doorknob to my apartment as I was about to leave.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is it bad, what I did…?"

Mercedes, my good friend and favorite bartender looks up to me and rolls her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asks, cocking her hips to the side as she balances two glasses on her left and a beer on her right, eyeing me with the _what the fuck _stare. "You just finished your promise to his dead mother! That's an accomplishment. I'm pretty sure her soul's in heaven now"

I snap my head towards her and frowned. "You sound really offensive" I stated, tipping my glass at her. "And I can't believe of all the places to go to… I went to a bar… at 12 in the afternoon!" I said aloud to no one in particular, just to myself.

"Just can't stay away from big 'ol Mercedes, that's why" she chides in, winking at me with a grin as she pours two more fills of beer and hands one to me, the other to the lone guy by the end of the platform-she was always good at that, the whole 'slide the bottle across the table smoothly and let the stranger catch it like a boss' the only difference was the lone guy didn't catch the glass but the drink rather hit him in the arm and he groans in response.

"Doubt that's the reason" I mumbled, taking a swig when Mercedes smacks me in the shoulder and I choke, spitting the contents out. My mouth's agape and I'm pretty sure Mercedes is laughing at me right now, so I turn to her and glared. Yep, she's definitely finding this very humorous.

"I'm not paying for that" I said, watching her shake her head. "I said I'm not paying for that" I said, more loudly when she walks away towards the other side wherein a customer just came in.

I bite my inner cheek and snatch the beer resting on the sink inside the counter, knowing she wouldn't mind-because yeah, I am so paying for this, obviously- and drink from it instead, scrunching my nose at the burning sensation when a familiar voice echoes through my ears.

"Yes, I'd like a martini please" the voice says, making my eyes widen. Then Mercedes' voice comes in next. "Coming right up"

I spat out once more the contents of beer that wasn't swallowed and cough a few times. I strained my neck and immediately spot Mercedes looking at me, baffled.

"Okay, I didn't do that-so don't you dare tell me you aint paying for it" she says in her very own, natural accent whilst grabbing a few bottles here and there, muttering something incoherent. I ignore her though and wipe my mouth, looking through the corner of my left eye to see if what I'm implying inside my head is true. My head slowly turns and that's when I know I'm not imagining it. There she is,

the woman I left a letter to, wishing her to move on and take care.


	3. Chapter 2: Train Stations

_All typos or grammar mistakes are mine. sorry. :(_

Title: Take Care

Summary: I just want you to take care of yourself.

Pairing: Brittany and Santana

Rating: T

"Santana?" I say to myself, quietly… making sure no one else heard because I didn't want the other girl knowing I was here… just yet.

But yes, she was there… leaning on the counter with black-night shades covering her eyes. She was texting on her phone, her fingers moving fast with expertise. I continue to stare at her, not having see her for over 6 years. She looks good, better than good-she looks gorgeous and breathtaking but for some reason, I don't feel the thumping of my heart or the fluttering of my butterflies in my stomach I used to get when I see her, in fact… I feel normal. I'm just, really happy to see my first love after a very long time… I guess.

So with a bright smile, I strut my way to the other side and tap her lightly on the back. I wait, playing with the heels of my feet.

"What?" I hear her say, her voice oozing command and intent as she cranes her neck towards me, with a not so happy look.

I was about to say something when I notice her mouth open slightly and the phone on her hand suddenly drops, making a bang on the floor.

And just by instinct, I bend down and pick it up, smoothing out the screen as I stood back up and smiled at her, the expression she had minutes ago, still the same.

"Here, you dropped it." I say, offering it out to her. She doesn't move though and I would give anything to just take off those shades and look into her eyes.

With no response still, I wave my free hand in front of her and giggle. She's Santana alright. The Santana I met on the playground at summer of course.

"Santana?" That seemed to break out her trance, because she shakes her head and hesitantly takes her phone from my grasp, her cold fingers grazing my palm slightly. I was expecting a tingle, but nothing came. I saw her stiffen though, maybe she felt the tingle we used to have.

"So umm, what're you doing here?" I ask, trying to make conversation since she won't. Her hand was still awkwardly floating in the air, no other movements shown. She's just there, standing.

I sigh and knew this was coming- if we eventually met again, I told myself to get ready for this, that it shouldn't be that hard-and you know what, it isn't. It actually feels pretty good. I thought I'd be scared because the feelings I used to have for her might come surging back in, but surprisingly, I don't feel anything at all right now.

Santana has this look on her face that says 'i've just seen a ghost' and it makes me want to giggle and take a picture, she's that adorable. I really miss those times at summer where we use to hang around, play and talk like no one else matters. Santana was one of a kind, she may seem ruthless, mean and disobedient to others but when she truly cares for someone, she's the complete opposite. Santana would be this amazing, loving and shy girl that you just can't help but fall in love with.

"Okay…" I decided to say, licking my dry lips as I try to think of something that would break this silent tension. "I'll just… I'll just go then" Oh well, she won't talk then I'll walk.

"Nice seeing you again Santana" and with that finally said, I peeked a bit to the right and waved goodbye to Mercedes before exiting the bar-without any word from Santana.

I mean seriously, she seemed like a statue or something just now.

My feet were about to turn around the corner when I hear my name being called out of no where.

"Brittany! Wait!" It's Santana. I can't help the smile that appears on my face when she says my name. It's a natural thing.

As I turn around, I see her panting with hair being plastered all over her skin, the wind wasn't really helping her. Yet I stood my ground and waited for her to say something. She was the one who came running after me, so who am I to start the conversation again? See, that's one difference between us, whenever we were together it always seemed like I had to speak first before she can.

"I-" Her voice is shaky, and I can tell by the way her lips are quivering that she's really _really _nervous. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, I get it.

"I-I'm sorry" she says, and to be honest, I terribly miss her voice. So I smile, because seeing her again just makes me happy.

But wait, what was she sorry for? Was she going to apologize about all the pain she gave me? Even if she did that already at the airport?

"I shouldn't have ignored you at… at the bar… I'm sorry" she says, bowing her head down so fast I thought it was going to snap and break at first. My eyes widen for just a millisecond before returning to its normal size. I chuckle, biting my lower lip. She's so adorable whenever she's like this.

Giving her a heads up, I giggled which seemed to work because her usual pouty lips twitched upwards into a real smile.

"Wasn't the first time you've done that" I wasn't supposed to say that. Heck, that's what I was trying to avoid but it came out of my mouth before my brain could process it.

She lowers her head and scratches the back of her neck, rocking on the balls of her feet as I try not to make eye contact with her anymore. I bite my tongue and inwardly curse to myself.

"So umm, going back to my question…" I started off, knowing she was planning to run away from me the moment I saw her shoulder twist. Santana was always insecure, her mind was always swarming with thoughts. You could say her conscience was a tornado.

"What're you doing here?" I ask, my voice turning slightly louder due to the fact we were standing on the streets of New York City with people walking around us everywhere. I see her mouth open and close, then she started to mumble something. A frown formed on my lips as I decided that I won't be able to hear much with this stampede of people… so I scanned the area and found a Starbucks Coffee Shop just across the street. I smiled and looked at her, nudging my head towards the said place. We had a silent understanding and she nods, following right behind me as I cross the street and entered the place.

"It's nice to see you again by the way" she breathes out from behind my ear as we line up by the cashier front. I giggled, her breath tickled me and I brushed my ear to remove the chilly feeling. I turned to her and smiled.

"I could say the same for you" I said, winking smugly at her, which worked because her cheeks flushed red.

I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief when the cashier rung me up.

"Oh hi, sorry I'd like a vanilla frappucino please" The teenage girl behind the cashier smiled and nodded at me, turning around to yell something at her fellow co-workers when Santana tapped me on the back.

"I'm not really thirsty, for umm anything… so, I'll just look for a table then?" she asks me, her dark-mocha eyes scanning the place.

I wanted to slap myself in the face-for probably the millionth time. Of course she didn't want anything to drink, we just came from a bar. She had a martini-or something and probably didn't finish it because of me. So … So yeah, wait why didn't she want a drink then? I mean like, whenever I drink beer, I always liked to remove the test from my tongue and get a cooling drink, may it be water or frap-frap's are really good. It would be disgusting to drink coffee after beer, yuck.

"Are you sure? I bet you didn't drink anything at the bar" I responded slowly, unsure of her reaction.

Santana nods, waving my statement off. "Nah, I drowned it all in one gulp. I'm fine, really." she assured before taking off to look for a vacant table.

Rolling my eyes, I forgot about her special talent on drinking anything in one siting. She was _that _good. Santana never chokes on her beverages. I remember this one time, she brought the largest bottle of beer to school-half-drunk- and showed to the world that she could finish it within 40 seconds without stopping. I was so shocked and speechless that I couldn't help but praise her after but yeah, of course at that time she was _the _Santana… so I got pushed around and laughed at when I approached her, she was too wasted to notice me.

"Your name Miss…?" The girl was holding a pen and my future coffee cup. I shook my thoughts away and apologized.

"Right, My name's Brittany."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to ask you this for the third time and I'm not going to do it for the fourth okay?" I mocked serious, taking a sofa seat from across her as I placed my frap on top of the table with a pretend stern look. "What're you doing here?"

Santana lets out a small laugh before twiddling with the ends of her shades, which she took off by the way on our way to Starbucks.

"I'm researching…" she replies, her tone was a bit raspy and shaky-like she just came from a baseball game and lost her voice. Nonetheless, it was sexy too.

I quirk an eyebrow and took a sip of the cold, sweet yummy-ness that is vanilla frap. "Researching on what exactly?" I ask, curious.

She shrugs her shoulders in response. "Uhm, it's a favor from a friend. That's all"

Maybe it was none of my business whatever she was researching on so I accepted it and cleared my throat. Why do I always have to be the one to start the conversation? She _barely _does. How unfair.

"Oh I see, uhhm, how's Puck?" Shit, I really want to kill myself right now. Devil from below, you may appear and shoot an arrow right through my chest and into my heart. Sometimes I hate my brain for being such a blunt thinker. Like seriously, who asks that to a person you somehow had love-connections to after years of not seeing each other? Stupid.

Puck was Santana's boyfriend all-throughout high school by the way.

I didn't miss the way her eyes widen with her chest heaving. She was definitely taken aback by what I just asked, I can tell.

She combs her hair, looks outside of the glass to watch people roaming by then goes back to combing her hair. I frown and dismiss the plead of asking a devil to kill me. Santana was being really rude right now, always have always will I guess. I sigh in frustration and crossed my arms. Fine, let's do this the hard way. Blunt brain, do whatever you want.

"Since you don't want to answer me, I guess I'll just shoot you with questions and every silent answer I get means 'yes'… okay?" I said it sharply, with dripping venom and wanted nothing more than to blame her for my weird actions. I've never spoken to anyone like this- other than her. She always brings out the bad… and good from me.

With no reply, and with her head facing left to watch outside, I groan and claw at my sides. "I take that as a yes then" she was silent, not my fault. She could've disagreed and we'd be good. Great, bluntness coming up.

"Question 1. Did you and Puck continued your relationship?"

No answer. Yes.

"Question 2. Are you happy-like at all?"

No answer. Yes.

"Question 3. Is it funny to you that I'm trying so hard to get a normal, friendly conversation from you yet you're not cooperating from me?"

No answer. Yes.

"Question 4. I can't believe you're this stubborn! Can you?"

No answer. Yes again.

"Question 5. I bet you don't feel guilty with everything that's happened huh?"

No answer. Si.

"Question 6. I was being mrs. nice-girl when you start ignoring me-you know I hate it when you ignore me right?"

No answer. Si Brittany.

"Question 7. Are you a crazy? I'm practically getting mad at you. I _hate _being mad."

No answer. Yes, very much yes.

Wow, I know I seem like a bitch but what can I say? Wouldn't you be annoyed if the person you've been waiting for years ignores you because she's so stubborn and hard-headed? Santana always boils me. Don't worry, this is not the first time I've been mad at her like this.

Around sophomore year, she was being stupid by showing off her breasts in front of the whole class, I gasped and ran in front to cover her when Puck-her boyfriend- threw his pencil at me and told me to get away from the prize, I hissed because the tip hit my cheek and it stung. Santana slapped my hands away and yelled at me to follow him. I glared and told her she was drunk.

I never showed my bold side to any of my school mates, and that's why when you looked at them they couldn't believe it when they saw me glaring at Santana with venom spitting out of my mouth. I said 'to stop being stupid and put her cheerios top back on, it's not nice to show yourself away, aren't you ashamed and blah blah blah. The teacher was asleep, not minding us at all when Puck comes at me and tells me shut my 'nerdy mouth'. I sighed and walked away, knowing when to cross my limits. I already did by shouting at Santana. I also noticed she was quiet the entire time that happened.

It wasn't that big of a rumor, kids didn't believe me, the nerdy, innocent little girl to foul mouth and lecture _the _Santana in front of class. So it died, and it was forgotten…

But here we are again, back to square one with Santana being _that _annoying teenager again.

I roll my elbows and sighed deeply. This last question will surely flip her buttons.

"Question 8. …. Do you hate me?"

I feel her stiffen and expected her to finally say something but no. Nothing happened.

No answer…. Yes.

I can feel the corner of my eyes watering as I stood up, grabbed my drink and clenched my fists.

Shooting a menacing glare at Santana, I bit my tongue and chuckled sarcastically.

"It was _nice _meeting you again _but I have to go._ Take care now _Santana_" I barked before leaving her there.

xxxxxxxxxx

I slam my front door shut and stomped my foot hard against the floors of my apartment. I wanted to scream, pull my hair off and kill someone right now. Santana just makes me so… so furious. I _hate _being furious. It's not me and I made an oath to myself to change that but I guess I can't, not with Santana being such a hard baby. My hands slammed themselves on the wall as I shouted a pained cry.

"Holy, who's there?" I hear Kurt say from behind me, probably just entering the living room.

"Oh, it's you Britt, thank goodness" he adds, sighing in relief as I straightened myself up and clawed my sides lightly. I think Kurt senses my distress because I feel a hand resting on my right shoulder.

"Britt? Is something the matter?" he asks, voice filled with concern as I spun around and plastered a fake smile.

"Nothing's the matter, what would be the matter? no matter, matter nothing. No matter what" I feel like a fool. My blunt brain is working again and I'm spitting out words that don't even exist or make sense. I also feel like banging my head against Kurt's forehead just because I'm that frustrated and angry right now.

Kurt raises his eyebrows at me and bites back a smile. I can tell. By the way his lips quivered weirdly. He wants to laugh, I know it. You just have to wait for 5 seconds.

5.

4.

3.

2-

A burst of laughter invaded the apartment as Kurt stumbles back and holds his stomach, bursting about with his eyelids shut close. I frowned and rolled my eyes, guess it came earlier than expected and what the hell? His laugh sounds totally weird.

I smacked his forehead and took a seat on the couch, crossing my arms like a child while Kurt doesn't stop his snickering. I swear, that boy might actually die with all the laughing noises coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, enough is enough. You're over reacting already. Geez" I say in a mocking tone, biting my tongue because this is so not me. I'm not a mean bean and I can't help but frown at that. _grr, Santana._

"Woah, what's got you in such a bad mood?" Kurt asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

I sigh and rub my forehead, letting myself calm down because if I go even more into the extreme, there is no doubt Kurt would be pushing me into telling him about my 'problem'. He doesn't even know who Santana is.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm really tired" I reasoned out, avoiding his eyes by looking around my place as if something was missing and I was trying to find it. A small drop of sweat slid down the back of my neck, making me nervous. Kurt was sharp, not dumb at all.

"Tired? Why? What did you do for the past 2 hours that made you so…." his eyes roamed over me. "_tired_"

I shrug my shoulders, seeming nonchalant. "Just, stuff…" I managed to let out, seeing his mouth about to open again, surely with a witty comeback. So I did the only thing a person like me should do when they want to get off… change the subject.

"-So" I said, cutting in. "How was… you know, the gift? box?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear as Kurt's attention immediately shifts as he starts bouncing again with clasped hands.

"OMG, omg, omg Britt! You can't believe what she left me!" he squealed, dancing around with his jazz hands. I laughed and covered my mouth, knowing a snort is about to come out.

"you have to look at it Britt! Come on!" he says with a big smile, running off to my bedroom with bouncy steps -still.

I jumped off the couch and followed my best friend, smiling sadly when I just noticed now that I was kind of a bitch to Santana after seeing her for so long, I shouldn't have done that. The way she was reacting is completely understandable. God, I just realized how stupid I am just now.

"Way to go Brittany" I mumbled to myself, shaking my head in disappointment as I blow my bangs away from my eyes. They were getting longer and longer by the days...

"Did you say something?" Kurt asks as he peeks his head from the bedroom door, making it look so _so _comical.

Fighting back another stray of giggles, I sighed and said a quiet no as his eyes glimmer again and he's head is nudging me to go inside quickly. Going inside, I see Kurt sitting on the bed with the box on his lap.

"So what's inside?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you excited Britt?"

It's 2 days after that special encounter with Santana. I'm currently with Kurt, waiting for our train at the station for our ride to Pennsylvania where we will be staying at for a couple of months. Planning for a wedding takes a lot, especially if the wedding is going to happen in 3 months. Don't worry, I gave my friend a long lecture about this-using my blunt brain. We're supposed to look for a location, date, food, clothes, music and etc in only 3 months. I don't believe it's possible but he does. And so does Blaine.

I'm going to leave our stuff at Blaine's mother's house where I'll be leaving in for a while. Kurt's staying at Blaine's place and it seems like I can't stay because Blaine's place is Blaine's dad's place which means most of the family is there since Mommy Anderson divorced with Daddy Anderson and decided for the family to live at Dad's residence and the guests to stay at Mommy's house. Confusing? Sorry about that. You know my brain.

At least the Best Man's going to live there too, I can't stand living with Blaine's mother all alone for 3 months. I barely even know Blaine, so what more if it's his mother? I feel like a rainbow being rained on.

"For stress? no." I chided, making throaty grunting noises as Kurt rolls his eyes and continues to type on his phone, smiling like a fool. It was probably Blaine and they're surely sexting right now.

"So, who's the best man?" I ask out of curiosity, wondering who the guy Blaine chose would be.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows and stops typing. He turns around and frowns. "Uhm what best man?" he asks like it was the dumbest question on earth. Which wasn't.

"I'm the maid of honor so who's the best man?" I ask again, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, there's no best man." he answers cooly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

My eyes widen as I stiffen and snap my head towards Kurt. "What?"

"I don't trust Blaine with his choice of men. He's too touchy and _too _ friendly that most of his guy friends are surely gay with hidden crushes. So no. I made him choose another maid of honor to do the job." he explained calmly, but with a bit of pressure in his words when I took notice of the way his thumbs dabbed on the keypad.

"Wait, I -"

"Look, he was planning to make his 'co-worker' Sebastian the best man but I know him. AND his scheme-y plans to possibly break our wedding. Because the best man spends more time with the groom too and I won't allow it. NOT ONE BIT." he interrupts me with fire in his voice, absolutely enraged.

"Hold up, you do know you can't see each other a week or day before the wedding right?" I had to change the subject or else who knows what he might bicker about.

Kurt sends me a baffled look which I return a pointed one too. He seems to get it and exhales, chuckling. "Sorry about that… Uhm, well yeah. I'm transferring to Mommy Blaine's house a week before… don't worry"

I nod just as the howling of the train comes and it's blasting through the tracks, stopping at our destined sides. We fix our carry-on things and showed our tickets to the man dressed in a fancy-suit before entering and finding our room. It was a blur but I'm pretty sure I saw Santana's back farther away from our bunk as she enters her own but I might be imagining it too. I won't dwell on that now.

xxxxxxxxxx

"If your boyfriend doesn't show up in the next 5 seconds, I am going to sneak inside a train and ride back home" I groaned, frowning down on my shoes as I sit on one of our many packages.

Kurt smiles sadly at me and I wait for the inevitable 'don't be like that Britt' but I know he's more pissed than me.

"I'm sure he'll arrive any time now" he assures, checking his phone for the nth time. We've been waiting for 30 minutes and what's more is that Blaine hasn't replied or answered any of Kurt's calls and texts.

If it was at the airport, I wouldn't mind waiting for a while because I'm a really patient person, _if you didn't already know._ But everyone knows I hate train stations, they're okay it's just I prefer staying somewhere else. They give me the creeps.

I was about to complain again when I hear running footsteps coming closer to us. We both whip our heads to the right and see the one and only Blaine approaching us with his usual bow-tie clothing.

"Kurt! Brittany!" he exclaims, stopping before us with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry guys. My meeting lasted longer than I expected. Really sorry about that"

I give my sympathy and nodded, silently telling him it was okay when Kurt waddles his arms in the air and glares at Blaine. "Is a meeting more important than me?" he asks accusingly, cocking his hips to the side.

"No of course not Kurt, it's not like that-"

"Whatever, can we just go?" Kurt says, cutting him off as he gestures to the wagon of suitcases that had to be wheeled outside. It was 2-3 months worth of living.

Blaine frowns and furrows his bushy brows when something pops inside his mind.

"Wait, I'm also waiting for my friends." he responds, turning his head around to search for these certain 'friends'

Kurt groans and snaps his head back. "Seriously? Who are these friends huh?"

"Oh, they also came from the same train as you. It's Sebastian and S-"

"Hey Blaine!" a male voice shouts out of no where, making us turn our heads to the other direction as my eyes widen once again when I see Santana and… Sebastian rolling in a wagon with their own belongings.

Her eyes might pop out with how much it enlarged after seeing me.

"Santan-"

"Santana! Sebastian! Over here!"

_Isn't this nice._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review! :)**

**I'd appreciate that. Hehe, If it's nice I'll continue after this :) It's my first time writing so I'd love to get encouraged by responses and reviews! If you want me to continue that is :) Thanks so much!**

**x**


End file.
